This invention relates to a simple method and control for identifying a low charge of refrigerant in a refrigerant system.
Refrigerant systems are utilized to condition an environment and may include air conditioners or heat pumps. In a traditional refrigerant system, refrigerant is routed between several components through sealed connections. Over time, and for various reasons, some of the refrigerant may escape the sealed system. This can result in there being a lower charge of refrigerant than would be desirable.
When there is a low charge of refrigerant, it becomes more difficult for the system to provide its function such as cooling air being directed into an environment. Additional load is put on the compressor, and the compressor may fail, or the system may not adequately condition the air being directed into the environment.
Thus, various methods have been utilized to identify a low charge of refrigerant. One simple method looks at whether the refrigerant from an evaporator being directed to a compressor, has excessively high super heat. A high super heat value is indicative of a low charge of refrigerant.
However, with modern refrigerant systems, the expansion valves directing the refrigerant to the evaporator are controlled electronically in response to the amount of super heat upon sensing high super heat, the control adjusts the expansion valve to result in the amount of super heat being moved downwardly. Such control can mask the low charge.
Thus, a simplified method of identifying a low charge of refrigerant that would be useful in complex refrigerant systems is desired.